fightclubfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero
Description The Hero (alternatively The Player) was a first-timer in Fight Club before climbing up the ranks in Project Mayhem, eventually becoming Tyler Durden's right hand man. He was a young adult with short brown hair and brown eyes along with stubble of a beard upon his face. Over time, he became scarred from the various fights he took part in. He started out wearing blue-green pants with a black sweater when he was not fighting. Story The Hero started out his journey with coming across The Bartender In The Halo (prior to the injury) for drinks. At this time, The Hero was a victim of infidelity upon finding his girlfriend running off with another man. Upon finishing and running out of money, he was about to walk out the and shoot himself in the middle of the bar with his own pistol, already drawn and loaded to fire, before Halo stopped him by snatching the weapon away. Halo then told him of his own attempt at suicide before telling The Hero to look for Lou's Tavern on the upcoming Saturday night and find Tyler Durden, an offer to be considered before sliding The Hero's pistol back to him across the counter. It was then that The Hero accepted the offer and went to Fight Club, a fight already in full swing, and started to ask for Tyler before being called out as a "virgin" due to this being his first time at Fight Club under the eighth rule. The previous fight ended and he was then shoved into the center of the circling crowd. Ricky, one of the original veterans, fought against The Hero before being defeated and then was shown out by Irvine so to discuss of Tyler. Instead, Irvine shoved him into a wall outside and interrogated him with Angel Face standing by while reciting the first rule. The Hero was beaten until calling out the fourth rule, triggering a fight between him and Irvine. Irvine was overpowered and in turn pointed out the house on Paper Street so The Hero can prove if he really wanted to be "a part of something" in Project Mayhem. Reaching there the following morning, The Hero was dismissed by Angel Face before Bob came over to explain that The Hero was being tested and that the other men were not going to trust him unless he fights, by which Bob was then knocked down after a fight in the garden. With that, Bob let The Hero know that Tyler wanted to meet him and that he was in Seattle, a piece of information that accidently slipped out of Bob. The Hero rushed with haste to fly to Seattle from a connected flight from Los Angeles and made it to the docks where Lou was present with a group of men handling a shipment. Unfortunately, he was spotted by Lou and explained that he came to help with the shipment. To have them "get to know each other," Lou triggered a fight. Despite besting Lou, The Hero learned that the shipment was already finished and gone, and that Tyler was already halfway to San Francisco at this point. Departing again, The Hero reached San Francisco where a Fight Club was taking place in an alley led by The Mechanic. The Hero asked for the whereabouts of Tyler, the knowledge of him being denied by The Mechanic, along with pointing out six vans belonging to Project Mayhem before a fight ignited. The Mechanic was bested, pleased with The Hero's ability to fight, and explained that Tyler was wanting to meet him back on Paper Street. The Hero returned to the house and entered through the cellar doors into the basement, encountering Angel Face, and attempted to speak with him on meeting up with Tyler before Angel Face was throwing displeased remarks at having his Seattle position taken from him when The Hero was there. Another fight ensued, but The Hero pushed through Angel Face who was then left bloodied and missing a molar that he spat out. This was proof that The Hero belonged on Project Mayhem, but as he was asking for Tyler another figure appears: The Narrator . As The Narrator asked why The Hero was there, The Hero in turn explained his history before the discovery of Fight Club and Project Mayhem. The Narrator shared his own experiences with Tyler and Fight Club, explaining that Tyler had already been around the country and possibly in Chicago with the discovery of the used ticket stubs. It is possible that both were going to Chicago together in the search for Tyler. Upon arrival in Chicago, a Fight Club chapter was already at the airport led by Raymond K. Hessel, seeming to have joined the Fight Club circuit along with Project Mayhem after returning to college. Raymond and The Hero fought on the runway, the latter emerging victorious again, and as a reward The Hero earned his first homework assignment: to go to Miami and find Halo. He was welcomed into Project Mayhem with Tyler watching on in the distance from a nearby window inside the airport building. The assignment in Miami was a simple test given out by Halo. Once The Hero entered what seemed to be a restaurant, Halo pointed out a man sitting alone at a table across from the bar. He explained that this man, called The Chemical Guy, made a deal with Tyler but broke it. The test was simple as Halo mentioned Tyler's code on deals: broken deal, broken arm. If he succeeded, The Hero was to get a bigger assignment. No time was wasted as a brawl broke out in the middle of the restaurant where The Chemical Guy had one of his arms broken on the spot. With that, The Hero was sent to Atlanta to handle a Fight Club filled with "newbies" and set it straight. The reward was meeting Tyler. Atlanta's Fight Club was already active as The Hero entered the bar's basement, watching as The Club Leader was beating down another member before being pulled out of the fight by The Hero. The Club Leader was not having any reasoning done with The Hero, so a fight broke out between the pair in the middle of the basement floor. The Hero endured and won, looking upon the rest as he called out that this Fight Club had rules as the others did and that they must be followed, setting structure in place. The Hero once again returned to the house and saw a line of Space Monkeys hauling out crates labeled "SOAP" on them, implying that the crates were carrying nitroglycerin. Angel Face stormed out and told The Hero that he was in charge of the operation after he asked why The Hero returned. To prove that he was truly a leader, Angel Face had one more fight against The Hero in the garden. He had fallen and The Hero stood over him as he was reminding Angel Face and the others that what they did was not about themselves or anyone else, but about Project Mayhem itself, Tyler and changing everything in the world. Later, the credit card company buildings were being rigged with the explosives with The Hero overseeing the progress as well as the security being handled while the rigging was being taken care of. That night, The Hero encountered The Narrator on the run at the intersection of Jeckyl and Hyde. This was likely that The Narrator was running from the police station following his near castration by the detectives detaining him. At this point, The Narrator was struggling with himself, switching back and forth on being Tyler without any sense of control. The Hero had no idea that The Narrator and Tyler were actually the same person, but he was to have The Narrator taken in so that Project Mayhem could continue without any interruptions. In a last chance effort, The Narrator attempted to fight The Hero but became exhausted, having Tyler slip out for a moment to break up the brawl. The Hero was confused at this sight, having thoughts that this man was completely crazy until Tyler took a try at offering The Hero one last chance: to go to 1888th Franklin Street and become a part of history. The Narrator, however, wrestled for control and aimed out his acquired pistol before running off to the building so to disarm the bomb. The Hero may had followed The Narrator while avoiding being seen, only to find him being as Tyler. This was then that Tyler pronounced The Hero as his right hand and gave him a remote detonator made from a RC car controller, a fail safe in case there was no detonation from the bombs planted. Two Space Monkeys reported to him on the situation on a "special delivery" approaching, signifying that any other risk of foul-ups were no longer existant, but soon a gunshot erupted from the floor that The Narrator was on. The group went up just as the other Space Monkeys emerging from the elevator took in Marla Singer, having been captured earlier in an attempt to tie up loose ends as she knew Tyler's plans through The Narrator. The Narrator ordered the others to leave and have Marla stay with her while The Hero went down to the lower floor beneath the pair, watching the timer on the remote count down. With no automatic detonation, The Hero pulled the trigger and the bombs exploded, signaling the true start of Project Mayhem as the buildings in front of him erupted with explosive fire and crumbled down onto the empty streets below. Quotes "This isn't about you, or me, or any of these guys. This is about the Project! We're doing it for Tyler Durden! We're changing everything!" "Project Mayhem as begun. Tyler's gonna show us how to get back to the basics, how to weed out all the bullshit. We're pulling down civilization. We will become individuals again. The rest of the world is gonna have to get ready. We're gonna wake them up too, whether they want it or not. There's no fucking 'snooze' bar on this wakeup call." Appearances Fight Club (game)